OCs
This page is currently incomplete. This is a list of all OC's that appeared in Original Characters. Brian Brian is a male light blue kirby with darker blue feet. He wears a red hat similar to Mario's. He first appears possessed by Userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. Erin Erin is a female pink Kirby with light pink and hot pink hair and light blue feet. She first appears possessed by Userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. Floria Floria is a female light pink Kirby with a flower crown and light blue feet. At the beginning of Original Characters, she talks to Karly. Karly Karly is a female purple Kirby with a white bow and lighter purple feet. She can be seen talking to Floria the beginning of Original Characters. Klin Klin is a male hot pink Kirby with dark green feet and a neon green bandana. He tries to take Fido's iPoyo at the beginning of Original Characters. Jet Kirby (name unknown) Jet Kirby's name is unknown. They are a light blue kirby with darker blue feet and a Jet ability They first appear in the background in between Kebe and Starstorm. Lime Lime is a male lime green Kirby darker lime green feet. He is one of the main OC's. At the beginning of Original Characters, he introduces himself to Kirby and warns him about Userunknown. Later in the episode, he follows Kirby and the other main OC's into the OC world. Poop Kirby Poop Kirby is a male brown Kirby with lighter brown feet. He first appears possessed by userunknown, but is soon saved by Starstorm. ProGlitchy ProGlitchy is a male blue Kirby with red feet a blue hat, resembling Mario's hat. He first appears at the beginning of the episode, where he is standing in the background. Sani Sani is a mauve (purple) Kirby with yale (blue) feet. He has stars on the top and bottom of both feet, and one large star on top of his body. He appears about halfway through the episode, giving Kirby a map to OC world. Starstorm Starstorm is a Male Yellow Kirby with a orange hat resembling Mario with a '2' on it, he has a dark brown+orange+red scarf and a brown scarf. He first appears at the beginning of the episode. Splash Splash is a light periwinkle Kirby with purple feet and a cyan barrette. He appears in the background at the beginning of the episode with a canvas with what seems to be Kebe painted on it. He will likely appear as a main OC in a future episode, as his user won a contest to make the thumbnail for Original Characters, and their OC being a main OC in a future episode is one of the prizes. Top Hat Kirby (name unknown) This Kirby OC's name is unknown. He is a yellow Kirby with red-orange feet and a top hat. He first appears in the background walking to the left side of the screen at the beginning of the episode. Xebe Xebe is a brown Kirby with darker brown feet. He appears in the background early in the episode, while userunknown teleports onto the screen. Gallery A * indicates that the character is a main OC. Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 1.17.44 PM.png|Brian Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.11.26 PM.png|Erin Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.20.17 PM.png|Floria Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.32.36 PM.png|Jet Kirby Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.16.37 PM.png|Karly Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.22.08 PM.png|Klin Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.29.33 PM.png|Lime* Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 11.57.40 AM.png|ProGlitchy Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.41.14 PM.png|Sani* Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.34.18 PM.png|Starstorm* Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.46.17 PM.png|Splash Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 6.49.50 PM.png|Top Hat Kirby Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.43.30 PM.png|Xebe Category:Characters Category:List of OCs